fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandalore
Mandalore (Manda'yaim in Mando'a) was a planet in the Mandalore Sector of the Outer Rim Territories on which the Mandalorian culture first formed. History Taungs under the leadership of Mandalore the First settled the planet prior to 7,000 BBY. They drove the native mythosaurs to extinction, using their skeletons to construct cities of bone. The planet was named after the great leader. The Taungs thereafterwards called themselves Mandalorians. The Mandalorians traveled from Mandalore and conquered many worlds. After failing to conquer Onderon, they briefly settled on its moon Dxun. The Mandalorians adopted other species into their ranks, and the last of the original Taung species eventually died out due to the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders all-out attempt to conquer the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars. The planet eventually became part of the Republic (possibly c. 200 BBY), but was marginalized and grew destitute. The local Governor Vrox was a corrupt ally of Darth Sidious while he was still a Senator. Vrox was deposed by the Republic forces and Jedi under Master Voli Quana prior to 32 BBY in a fierce battle in which the local Mandalorian defensive forces were mostly killed, including the hero, Commander Janx Ferro. The planet joined the Confederacy, viewing the Republic as a corrupt oppressor. The Mandalorian Supercommandos led by Mandalore the Resurrector were tasked with protecting their planet. They fought on Zaadja, New Bornalex, and New Holstice. Their most stunning victory was at the Second Battle of Kamino. Darth Sidious assigned them to capture Senator Amidala on Norval II, but Palpatine arranged for them to be ambushed by the Jedi. The Super Commandos assaulted the planet, accompanied by Battle Legionnaire droids. They were wiped out by the Jedi, save three survivors: Tobbi Dala, Fenn Shysa, and the Resurrector himself. Dala and Shysa mistakenly believed Boba Fett to have been the Resurrector, not realizing the Resurrector had been the rogue ARC trooper Spar. Their confusion was understandable, as Spar and Boba were both clones of Jango Fett. Spar somehow ended up on Iego, where he was later killed by Ailyn Vel, who confused him for her father, Boba. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, Mandalore fell under the jurisdiction of the Suprema, a non-Human Imperial advisor. The planet legalized slavery to escape its deep poverty. The Suprema ran the slave trade from the City of Bone, built inside the skeleton of a mythosaur. Fenn Shysa and Tobbi Dala began a resistance. The Zann Consortium engaged in piracy over Mandalore during this period, even kidnapping the Supreme Strategist and defeating the Mandalorian clan leader. As a result, several ships of Mandalorian design made their way into the backbone of the Consortium's fleet. After the Battle of Hoth, Leia Organa came to Shysa's resistance camp near Keldabe, a beautiful hideout in the planet's treetops. There she found the bounty hunter Dengar held captive. She interrogated him as to where Boba Fett was hiding with frozen-in-carbonite Han Solo. Whether mistaken or lying, Dengar misinformed her that Fett was hiding in the Anga system. Fenn Shysa and Tobbi Dala, two of three surviving Mandalorian Supercommandos, were helped by Leia in ridding the planet of slavers (at the cost of Dala's life), destroying the City of Bone and killing the Suprema. Shysa became a symbol of hope, rallying the people of the planet against Grand Admiral Miltin Takel and the Empire. After a long struggle Fenn finally freed the Mandalore Sector, and kept Mandalore safe. That is, it was safe until the Nagai attacked Mandalore not long after the destruction of the second Death Star. This attacked caused Fenn to rally the Mandalorian forces to aid the Alliance of Free Planets, heading to the forest moon of Endor. After a short war the Alliance won, and once again planet Mandalore was safe from the threats of the Galaxy. It would be over 20 years before another attack on Mandalore was made: this time during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Now led by Boba Fett, the forces of the Mandalorians again defeated this new threat, and went on to help liberate other planets threatened by the Yuuzhan Vong. In 40 ABY, Mandalore Boba Fett returned to Mandalore to take on the traditional role of his position as quasi Chief-of-State for the Mandalorian people. In a somewhat controversial decision, Fett decided the Mandalorians would not choose sides in the widening Second Galactic Civil War, but rather consolidate their own holdings. In that light, Fett called for two-million Mandalorians to return in order to boost the population back to pre-Yuuzhan Vong War levels. Soon after, discovery of a large vein of Mandalorian iron and a trade agreement with the technologically advanced Verpine secured the world's economic future. After Fett's orders for Mandalorians to return to Mandalore, the damage wrought by the Yuuzhan Vong began to slowly fade away. In 40 ABY, Imperial Moffs, in retaliation for the Mandalorian interference at Nickel One, dropped a few tons of a specially engineered nanovirus into the atmosphere targeted to attack Boba Fett and his granddaughter if they ever set foot on the planet. It is unknown if this nanovirus would infect the large population of ex-clone troopers living there. Appearances *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 36: Prophet Motive, Part 1'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' Sources *''Star Wars Gamer 9'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Aliens in the Empire'' * See also *Battle of Mandalore (pre-Naboo) *Battle of Mandalore (Nagai invasion) *Battle of Mandalore (Yuuzhan Vong War) *Battle of Mandalore (Second Galactic Civil War) Category:Mandalorian-aligned planets Category:Mandalorian culture Category:Mandalore locations Category:Outer Rim planets Category:Republic-aligned planets Category:Separatist-aligned planets de:Mandalore (Planet) ru:Мандалор (планета) es:Mandalore (planeta) Category:Fan Fiction